A tortured soul
by Caroline02
Summary: Bryce est la personne qui compte le plus pour Monty. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Mais plus le temps passe, et plus Monty se retrouve à devoir lutter contre lui-même, contre ses sentiments. Il prend conscience de certaines choses. Et ces choses l'effraies. Qu'en est-il de Bryce?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous,

J'ai commencé récemment à écrire une fiction sur la série 13 Reasons Why, et plus principalement sur les personnages de Bryce et de Monty. Je trouve que le personnage de Monty n'est pas assez développé dans la série, bien qu'on en apprenne plus sur lui et donc sur pourquoi il agit comme il le fait - cela ne justifie bien-sur en rien ses actes. J'ai donc commencé à écrire une histoire centrée sur lui et sur Bryce - il y aura aussi tout de même les autres personnages - car je trouve que ces deux personnages - malgré toutes les choses horribles qu'ils ont faites - sont intéressants car plutôt complexes.

Je vous informe également que j'ai une histoire en cours sur Harry Potter dans laquelle j'intègre ces mêmes personnages de 13 Reasons Why, si jamais ça vous intéresse.

Sur ce, bien qu'il soit court, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

J'attends vos retours.

A la prochaine!

* * *

Monty était allongé sur son lit, regardant le plafond. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes maintenant qu'il était dans cette position, allongé de tout son long, et les bras croisés derrière la tête.

Lorsqu'il entendit un bruit en provenance du salon, il se contenta de machinalement tourner la tête vers la porte de sa chambre, et lorsqu'il reconnu le pas chancelant de son père, il reporta simplement son regard vers le plafond.

Monty soupira. Il était vingt-et-une heure et il s'ennuyait. Il n'avait strictement rien à faire.

Il se redressa légèrement pour attraper son téléphone sur sa table de chevet, et au moment même ou il l'eut en main, un autre bruit se fit entendre. Un bruit bien plus sonore que le précédent. Monty se décida alors à se lever, bien qu'il connaisse déjà pertinemment la cause de ce bruit. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait autre chose à faire.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se retrouva dans le salon. Et immédiatement, sans même le chercher, il avisa son père, au sol, avec une bouteille de whisky cassée à coté de lui.

Monty s'avança jusqu'à lui. Il ne savait pas s'il était encore conscient, et en réalité il s'en fichait, mais il était à instant précis sa seule source de distraction, alors il alla vérifier. Une fois à sa hauteur, il lui donna quelques légers coups de pied, puis au bout d'un moment, voyant qu'il n'y réagissait pas pas, en déduit qu'il était bon pour dormir jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Monty se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé et regarda son téléphone. Il le parcouru durant une vingtaine de minutes, avant de finalement se rendre compte que rien d'intéressant n'était en train de se passer. Il le jeta alors sur la table basse, qui était recouverte de plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool vides, et se releva, allant directement à la fenêtre.

Il pleuvait dehors. Et le vent soufflait fort. C'était en contraste total d'avec chez lui, ou, désormais, plus aucun son ne se faisait entendre.

Son téléphone vibra soudainement, et il se retourna, se détachant du spectacle que lui offrait le mauvais temps. Il attrapa rapidement son téléphone, et vit que Bryce lui avait envoyé un message: «Hey, mec! Soirée chez moi avec les gars. Tu te ramènes?»

Sans s'en rendre compte, Monty laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire avant de répondre: «Bien-sur. J'arrive!».

Puis sans perdre plus de temps, il rangea son téléphone dans la poche avant de son pantalon et alla récupérer les clefs de la voiture sur le meuble se trouvant à coté de la porte d'entrée. Il claqua la porte sans un regard en arrière.

La pluie continuait de tomber. De plus en plus intensément semblait-il. Et Monty, quelques secondes seulement après être sorti de chez lui, se retrouva recouvert de nombreuses gouttes d'eau.

Il couru jusque dans sa voiture, s'essuya d'une main le visage, puis enclencha le moteur. La maison de Bryce fut rapidement partie de son champs de vision.

Une fois sous le porche, il sonna, puis attendit que son ami vienne lui ouvrir. Ce qu'il fut en peu de temps.

\- Oh, putain! s'exclama Bryce en ouvrant la porte. Tu ressembles à un chien mouillé comme ça s'amusa t-il en lui tapant amicalement l'épaule.

\- Ouais, ça m'étonne pas répondit Monty en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour les dégager de son front.

\- Viens. Je vais te passer un truc pour te sécher rajouta Bryce après qu'ils soient rentrés et que Monty ait refermé la porte derrière lui.

Bryce le laissa dans le salon le temps d'aller chercher une serviette dans la salle de bain. Et pendant ce temps, tout en jetant un regard à la pièce, Monty se fit la réflexion qu'il la connaissait par cœur.

\- Tiens! fit Bryce en lui lançant la serviette depuis les escaliers.

\- Merci dit Monty en la rattrapant. Puis, tout en séchant le visage et les cheveux, demanda: «Tes vieux ne devaient pas être là ce soir?».

\- Si soupira quelque peu Bryce en terminant de descendre les escaliers. Mais bon. Ils ont eu un imprévu ou je ne sais quoi, du coup ils sont parti. Ça fait un peu près une heure maintenant.

Face à la réponse de Bryce, Monty se contenta de hocher la tête.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la sonnette retentit, et Bryce retourna ouvrir. C'était Justin. Les autres suivirent peu de temps après, et au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, tous les joueurs de l'équipe furent présents.

* * *

Monty, un verre à la main, titubant légèrement, retourna s'asseoir à coté de Zach sur le canapé.

\- C'est pas vrai Zacky, tu t'es encore fais battre dit-il en posant et en renversant quelques gouttes de son verre sur la petite table basse. Si tu continues à jouer aussi mal, on va perdre. Allez, donne moi ça rajouta t-il en lui arrachant à moitié la manette des mains.

Zach leva les yeux au ciel, puis se leva rejoindre la table de poker. Brett et d'autres gars de l'équipe étaient en train d'y faire une partie.

\- Mais vous allez perdre! s'exclama Justin en s'affaissant sur le canapé et en riant.

\- C'est clair. On est les meilleurs renchérit Bryce en tapant dans la main de Justin.

Monty tourna un instant la tête vers eux, manette en mains, puis se concentra de nouveau sur le jeu. Après plusieurs minutes, Zach avait débuté une partie de poker tandis que Bryce et Justin eux, essayaient toujours, en vain, de déconcentrer Monty.

\- Alors? C'est qui le meilleur? s'exclama au bout d'un moment Monty en se levant.

\- T'as eu de la chance le taquina Bryce.

\- Je peux t'assurer que quand on a Zach comme partenaire, ce n'est pas de la chance.

\- Hey s'offusqua ce dernier en relevant la tête de son paquet de cartes.

Bryce, Monty et Justin se regardèrent, puis se mirent à rire, sous l'exaspération encore de Zach.

La soirée passa et à deux heures du matin, il ne restait plus que Justin et Monty chez Bryce, les autres étant rentrés chez eux.

Monty n'avait plus les idées très claires mais il pouvait dire avec certitude qu'il était bourré. Tout comme l'étaient également Bryce et Justin.

\- Merde, j'arrive pas à me lever dit Justin, la tête posée sur l'un des bords du canapé et les yeux à moitié fermés.

\- Tu n'as qu'a dormir ici répliqua Bryce en se levant difficilement du canapé. Il tint quelques secondes debout, les yeux dans le vague, puis tomba à moitié sur Monty, lequel se trouvait à coté de lui.

\- Hey, ça va? lui demanda ce dernier en regardant Bryce se redresser et reprendre sa place initiale.

\- Ouais répondit-il en souriant. Je crois seulement que j'ai trop picolé.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul assura Monty.

Quelques minutes plus tard, plus un bruit ne résonnait dans la maison de Bryce. Ils s'étaient tous les trois endormis.


	2. Chapter 2

La sonnerie avait à peine retentit que des élèves commençaient déjà à ranger leurs affaires, au grand désespoir de M. Bayron, professeur d'histoire et de géographie.

N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer par mail les sujets que vous aurez choisi dit-il en alternant son regard entre les élèves qui sortaient de la classe et ceux qui n'allaient pas tarder à le faire. Avant la semaine prochaine! cria t-il, remarquant que le plupart ne l'écoutait pas.

Il soupira, et retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

Monty, lui, faisait partie des élèves qui n'écoutaient pas. Il ne s'était pas jeté sur la porte comme certains, mais n'avait pas non plus prit la peine de prêter attention aux propos du professeur. Comme si ce qu'il disait était intéressant...

Monty leva les yeux au ciel pour lui-même, puis tourna à droite.

\- On a le choix entre quels sujets au juste? demanda Brett en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Aucune idée répondit Monty en continuant d'avancer.

\- Tu choisis ce que tu veux du moment que ça ait un rapport avec l'histoire américaine dit Matt. Mais de toute façon, comme d'habitude, il nous enverra des sujets possibles sur notre mail.

Monty, Brett et Matt arrivèrent finalement à la cafétéria. Et Monty, après un regard circulaire de la salle, avisa Bryce et Zack assis à une table. Avec Chloé. La nouvelle copine de Bryce.

Ils prirent rapidement des plateaux, se servirent au self, puis les rejoignirent.

\- Vous voilà enfin! s'exclama Bryce. Vous en avez mis du temps.

\- On était à l'autre bout du lycée, mec répondit Monty en s'asseyant en face de Bryce. Moi je trouve qu'on a été plutôt rapide.

\- Et sinon, Bryce, elle arrive quand? demanda Zack.

\- Qui arrive quand? renchérit Monty en plantant sa fourchette dans l'une de ses frites.

\- Camille fit Chloé. Elle était assise à coté de Bryce.

\- Camille? répéta Monty. Tu veux dire ta sœur?

\- Et oui soupira Bryce. Et elle arrive dans deux jours.

\- Mon pauvre vieux rigola Monty.

\- Vous exagérez fit Zack. Elle est cool ta sœur. Et puis, ça fait longtemps que tu ne l'as pas vu.

\- C'est vrai dit Bryce en coupant un morceau de sa viande. Ça va faire un six mois. Mais je ne peux pas vraiment dire qu'elle m'ait manqué.

\- Vois le bon coté des choses. Elle pourra nous aider pour le cours d'italien fit Brett.

\- Ouais, ça sera bien le seul coté positif de son retour...

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas? demanda curieusement Chloé à Bryce. Je veux dire, je ne la connais pas bien. Mais elle me semblait plutôt sympa comme fille.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas soupira Bryce. C'est juste qu'elle est trop... Elle trop sérieuse. Trop parfaite, tu vois? Elle est une sorte de double de Jensen, mais en fille.

\- Une vrai chieuse en gros expliqua Monty.

\- Exactement. Bryce fit un geste de la main en sa direction pour montrer qu'il était d'accord.

Zack, lui, secoua la tête en direction de Chloé, pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils exagéraient grandement.

Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement. Ils avaient changé de conversation pour le sport, au grand dam de Chloé, puis étaient reparti en cours.

La fin de la journée était maintenant arrivée et Monty, dans sa voiture, était sur la route pour rentrer chez lui. La nuit était sombre en ce début de soirée, et les routes étaient plutôt calmes. Il ne mit pas longtemps à arriver, sa maison n'étant qu'à une dizaine de minutes du lycée. Et lorsqu'il coupa finalement le moteur et qu'il avisa la voiture de son père à coté de la sienne, il ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis se décida à sortir de la voiture et à rentrer.

C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres? lui lança son père en le voyant arriver. Il était assis sur le canapé et par le ton de sa voix, Monty comprit qu''il était sobre. Du moins, pour l'instant.

Comme tu vois se contenta t-il de répondre. Puis il s'en alla directement dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte, et attendit. Son père ne rajoutait rien. Cela voulait dire qu'il y avait des chances pour que cette soirée soit tranquille.

Monty se débarrassa alors rapidement de ses chaussures puis se laissa tomber sur son lit, avec les bras croisés derrière la tête, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il resta plusieurs minutes dans cette position, à penser à tout et à rien. Puis sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se mit à penser à Bryce. Puis à Bryce avec Chloé. Et pour une raison qu'il n'expliquait pas, cette vison le dérangeait. Peut-être était-ce par ce qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement Chloé, et que du fait de sa relation avec Bryce, elle passait quasiment tout son temps avec eux?

Quoiqu'il en soi, c'était le première fois que Bryce restait aussi longtemps avec une fille. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle était comme toutes les autres filles avant elle et sera, sans aucun doute, comme toutes les autres filles après elle. Alors pourquoi restait-il avec elle? Était-il amoureux? Monty secoua la tête, tant l'idée lui paru absurde. Le jour o_ù _Bryce sera amoureux, lui sera...

Le bruit d'un verre qui se brise l'interrompit soudainement de ses pensées. Il se leva, et se rapprocha de la porte. Un autre verre brisé. Peut-être que la soirée ne sera pas si tranquille tout compte fait...

* * *

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui s'intéressent à cette histoire (si il y en a bien sûr), je voulais savoir si vous préfériez des chapitres courts qui arrivent plus souvent ou bien des chapitres plus longs, mais qui du coup mettent plus de temps à arriver.

Tenez moi au courant. Et si vous voulez me faire des suggestions sur l'histoire, n'hésitez pas!

A la prochaine!


End file.
